


a single drop of a smile

by Namidatzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu
Summary: It was fall, Dahyun thinks, when that very same smile had her tossing and turning around at night; wondering how that small, cute crinkle could affect her so much that it had begun to consume her thoughts and even her dreams.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	a single drop of a smile

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no other explanation for this other than I love Dahyun and I wanted to write some fluffy MiHyun for her birthday :) Happy Birthday, Dahyun!
> 
> P.S. Title of this fic taken from "Hidamari Rhodonite (Sunkissed Rhodonite) by Roselia

It’s funny sometimes, Dahyun thinks, how a single person’s smile can make even the coldest of winters feel like spring instead. One smile, just _one_ smile, and it’s almost as if the snow underneath her feet has thawed away so that the brightest, most vibrant of flowers could bloom to give life and bring color amidst the dreary white that stretches on for miles and miles without end.

Just one smile, yet it’s more than enough to stop Dahyun’s entire world from spinning in its axis.

At this point, Dahyun isn’t sure if the flush in her cheeks is because of the frosty wind whipping against her face or the wide, gummy smile Mina flashes at her from where she stands a mere few inches away. All Dahyun knows is that her heart has begun to thunder in her chest when Mina takes a step closer, spots of snow dusting her long, thick lashes that flutter gently as she reaches for Dahyun’s hands that are buried deep inside her coat pockets.

For a brief moment, Dahyun wishes that they weren’t wearing gloves so she could feel Mina’s hands, but then quickly shuts that thought out when she remembers that Mina gets cold easily.

“You’re wearing the ones that I knit for you,” Mina says happily, eyes lit up with pure, unbridled joy that almost has Dahyun forgetting how to breathe.

Dahyun glances down at the red-knitted gloves that she’s wearing and grins. “Yeah, they’re really warm and comfortable…” she looks up again and finds Mina gazing softly at her, somehow closer now that Dahyun almost forgets how to breathe. “I like them better than the ones you could get at stores.”

It’s Mina who blushes this time, her cheeks tinged with a faint shade of red as she tugs on the lapels of Dahyun’s coat. “Really?” she asks, peering at Dahyun through her lashes.

Despite the cold, Dahyun feels strangely warm with Mina standing so close to her that she almost forgets how to breathe. “I- yeah,” she swallows, her arms hanging limp against her sides.

With a soft hum, Mina inches closer until their noses start to brush, small puffs of air escaping her lips as she wraps her arms around Dahyun’s neck and presses the softest of kisses against the corner of her mouth. Eyelids fluttering to a close, Dahyun waits in anticipation for a proper kiss; but the warmth radiating off of Mina is suddenly gone, leaving Dahyun confused and disoriented.

Until a snowball hits her square in the side, which snaps her back to reality. Mina giggles at the expression of pure shock on Dahyun’s face, and it turns into a full-blown laughter as Dahyun hurriedly bends down to scoop up some snow before forming it into a ball.

Huffing loudly, Dahyun chucks the snowball at Mina, then smirks when Mina lets out a squeal of surprise as she gets hit.

It eventually ends up with them running around and hiding behind trees while blindly throwing snowballs at each other, their breathless laughter ringing in the air as they chase each other around. Soon enough, Mina starts to slow down, and Dahyun breaks into a grin and lunges forward, tackling her into the ground.

“Dahyun!” Mina exclaims in between fits of laughter, her hair and clothes now dusted in white. “It’s cold!”

Dahyun narrows her eyes and wriggles her fingertips against Mina’s sides, causing her to laugh harder. “Then I guess you probably should’ve thought about that first before you threw that snowball at me,” she retorts.

Instead of answering her, however, Mina raises her hands and presses them on either side of Dahyun’s face, the cold sensation biting at her cheeks causing Dahyun to let out a sharp gasp of surprise. “M-Mina!” she whines, but Mina simply laughs and pulls her in for a kiss, effectively cutting off Dahyun’s complaints.

It makes Dahyun think back on the first time she heard Mina laugh, which had been more of a quiet, muffled sound, hidden beneath her palm while her eyes crinkled around the corners. They were in the library that time, and Dahyun had been reading jokes out of a joke book she randomly found in one of the shelves. One in particular struck Mina’s funny bone, and Dahyun had never wished so hard that it was because of something she thought of herself instead of something that came from some random book. 

But even then, Dahyun thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, and being able to hear it never fails to make her heart swell with joy even until now. She’s just so in love with the slight quiver of Mina’s jaw and the way her shoulders shake when she bursts out into laughter, and Dahyun wants nothing more than to hear it every single day of their lives if she can.

Mina’s lips feel cool against her own at first, but eventually, Dahyun stops minding that they’re out here lying down in the cold – she even forgets that the snow is falling all around them with the way they both melt into the kiss; even sees the tulips bloom in an explosion of colors beneath her eyelids when Mina starts to giggle.

If they’re surrounded and covered in white, then Mina is the burst of color that Dahyun longs to see and touch.

* * *

They hang their clothes out to dry and take a hot shower as soon as they get home, both of them feeling significantly warmer and more comfortable within the four walls of their apartment. Dahyun breathes out a sigh of relief the moment she changes into a hoodie and a pair of sweats, grateful that she no longer feels the sticky wetness of the melted snow that had previously clung onto her skin.

The heavenly scent of hot chocolate being made is the first thing that hits Dahyun the moment she steps out of the bathroom; her eyes immediately drifting towards the kitchen where she finds Mina standing by the stove, focused on the pot in front of her.

Dahyun pads across the living room and towards the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Mina from behind and drops a kiss against her shoulder. “That smells really good,” she says with a dreamy sigh.

Mina chuckles and pats Dahyun’s hand, a smile in her voice as she answers, “I thought I’d make it up to you after that snowball fight earlier.”

“In that case, feel free to throw snowballs at me anytime you want to,” Dahyun jokes.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mina teases. “I wish you could’ve seen the look on your face, though – it was so funny.”

“Well, I’m glad at least one of us did,” Dahyun deadpans, squeezing Mina’s waist. “Because boy was that cold. _Literally._ ”

“Then luckily for you, I’ve got just the thing that’ll warm you right up,” Mina says with a giggle as she turns off the stove.

Letting out a lazy hum, Dahyun buries her face into Mina’s back and mumbles, “Hmm, I’m already plenty warm here though.”

“I’m sure you are,” Mina says with a fond chuckle, leaning back against Dahyun. Dahyun smiles and kisses her other shoulder this time, just because she can. At the happy sigh Mina breathes out, Dahyun starts brushing her lips across Mina’s nape, then along the sides of her neck. “Dahyun,” Mina scolds her, though her bitten-off laughter gives her away.

“Yeah? What is it?” Dahyun grins, feigning innocence.

“I thought you wanted to have hot chocolate?” Mina points out, but doesn’t stop Dahyun from scattering kisses around the space between her neck and the slope of her shoulders.

“I do,” Dahyun answers, turning Mina around in her arms before hoisting her up onto the kitchen counter. “But we can let it cool down for a bit so we don’t burn our tongues.”

“I would say you have a point, except it’s winter so it’s going to cool down much faster than usual,” Mina reminds her, an amused smile toying at her lips as she cups Dahyun’s face in her hands, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Dahyun makes a soft noise at the back of her throat; swears she stops breathing at that very moment because of the way the sunlight bounces off of Mina’s hair, making Dahyun start to question what color it originally was before the golden rays started playing tricks on her brain. The voice at the back of her head reminds her that it’s dark brown, but with how naturally light they look now, Dahyun is inclined to believe the latter instead.

That is, until Mina tilts her head to the side, revealing parts that are either a lighter or a darker shade. She must have been staring far too long, however, as Mina soon starts to blush, her cheeks tinged a faint pink and her smile turning shy all of a sudden.

The first time she saw Mina smile that way was, incidentally, also the first time they had an actual, proper conversation. It was about a Japanese band Dahyun had recently discovered then and immediately taken a liken to – which also happened to be Mina’s favorite since before she and her family left Japan to move to Korea. Dahyun had been listening to one of their songs, humming along to the melody with her earphones on while she walked across the hallways.

Then someone had tapped her shoulder, and when Dahyun turned around, there was Mina – fiddling with her thumbs and curiosity brimming in her eyes as she watched Dahyun pull out her earphones. It turns out Dahyun had been listening to Mina’s favorite song; and when Dahyun said that it was one of hers, too, Mina’s entire face lit up in a way that would have made the sun and the stars want to hide in shame.

(Dahyun thinks they still would and that they should.)

Bracing her hands against the counter, Dahyun slowly starts to lean in, her breath catching in her throat as Mina gently cradles her face and guides her closer. And when Mina dips her head, Dahyun is sure she catches a faint glimpse of a warm smile before their lips meet in a slow, lazy kiss – almost as if it were summer instead.

Summer.

It was the summer after their first year of college when they stayed at her grandmother’s beach house for a short vacation, just her and Mina together. They’d spent their first day swimming in the ocean and sunbathing, and then the second just strolling around the town nearby and talking with the locals – some of which still remembered and recognized Dahyun. Some even insisted on giving them free food, which eventually ended up being their dinner that night and with leftovers, too.

And the next day?

The next day was like a dream - heaven, even. Mina was paradise, and the four walls of their bedroom had been their sanctuary: a safe haven where they spent the entire morning in bed with their limbs tangled in the sheets; lips and hands persistent in roaming and exploring every last inch of bare, flushed skin that could be found; the crashing of the waves nowhere near as beautiful as Mina’s soft, blissful sighs and dreamy giggles as Dahyun’s fingertips grazed her sides.

And out of all the summers Dahyun has ever had, that was the one she loved most.

As Dahyun deepens the kiss, she hears Mina make a quiet noise at the back of her throat, and she takes that as her cue to help Mina slide off the counter; her hands coming to rest at the back of Mina’s knees while Mina hooks her legs around her waist.

The hot chocolate cooling down in the pot becomes the furthest thing from their mind then, and by the time they reach their bedroom, everything else slips away entirely.

* * *

There’s a dreamy look in Mina’s eye that brings a smile to Dahyun’s face the moment they settle back down from the clouds; her fingertips trailing a leisurely course down the slope of Dahyun’s shoulder and all the way to her bicep before walking back up. Goosebumps rise along the path Mina’s fingers take, and along with it a blazing warmth that grows stronger as she watches the way Mina’s lips pull at the corners and into a pretty smile.

It was fall, Dahyun thinks, when that very same smile had her tossing and turning around at night; wondering how that small, cute crinkle could affect her so much that it had begun to consume her thoughts and even her dreams. She’s also sure that that was when she started falling for Mina – pun intended of course.

It was crazy – _she_ felt crazy, breaking into a grin every time she thought of and caught a glimpse of that smile.

Then again, it still does, if the racing of her heart right now is anything to go by.

“You know,” Mina starts with an amused smile, toying with the hairs of Dahyun’s neck, the brown of her eyes seemingly having a warm, orange hue to them. Kind of like the falling leaves in autumn, if Dahyun were to describe it. “You should have just told me if this was how you wanted to warm up.”

“Well,” Dahyun answers, grinning, as she skims her hands along Mina’s waist, “it’s much better than the hot chocolate, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Mina admits, feigning reluctance. Dahyun hums and makes a move to get up. “Wai- where are you going?”

“Hmm?” Dahyun runs a hand through her hair, not missing the way Mina follows the movement with her eyes. “I’m suddenly in the mood to drink what you made, so I was thinking of heating it up.”

At the affronted expression Mina throws at her, Dahyun bursts out laughing and plops back down on the bed. Then, letting out a small whine, Mina buries her face into Dahyun’s shoulder and smacks her arm. “Great, now I feel cold again,” she complains, her pout evident in her voice.

Dahyun breathes out a chuckle and wraps an arm around Mina’s shoulder to pull her close. “There, how’s that?” she murmurs, brushing her lips against Mina’s hair.

“Mmm…” Mina burrows further into Dahyun and yawns. “Better.”

“Yeah?” Dahyun rubs Mina’s shoulders, tucking her chin above her head. “You can go ahead and sleep, if you want to.”

“Okay…” Mina agrees drowsily, placing one last kiss against the underside of Dahyun’s jaw before throwing the covers over their bare skin. Then, reaching for Dahyun’s hand to intertwine their fingers, she softly whispers, “Stay until I wake up?”

Tucking her chin above Mina’s head, Dahyun smiles and promises, “I’ll be here.”

Mina lets out a happy hum at that, and Dahyun waits until she falls asleep and until her breathing has evened out before glancing out the window; watching the quiet fall of the snow outside. And yet, with Mina’s legs thrown on top of hers and the curve of a smile ghosting along her neck, Dahyun feels as though it may as well be winter, spring, summer, and autumn all at the same time.

One smile, just _one_ smile, but it’s the only thing Dahyun needs to fall in love with Mina all over again throughout the changing of the seasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @[minaridubu](https://twitter.com/minaridubu) :D


End file.
